At Last
by lilith210
Summary: Drakken needs a special person, to pull off a special plan. Kim and Ron get caught in the middle. Ron and KP fanfic, R&R please
1. Chapter One

Kim slammed her head against her wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. You had him right in front of you, you had been planning this for so long, and you blow it."

Doo-doo-doo-doo

Kim leaned her back against the wall and pulled the communicator from her pocket, "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

"Drakken escaped last night and broke into a top secret facility and ransacked it," Wade said from the tiny computer screen. "Hey what is the matter with you?" he questioned just noticing the troubled look that disturbed Kim's features.

"It's nothing Wade," Kim replied obviously lying, "So Wade where is this top secret facility?"

"That's just it, it's located on a ship. It's never in the same place for longer then a few hours. So, the administrator said he would meet you outside the space station in an hour."

"I'm there, Wade," Kim said turning off the communicator, heaving a large sigh of relief, she was glad to have anything to keep her mind off of Ron.

She lifted the phone from it's receiver and dialed Ron's number, she shivered slightly when she heard him answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Ron, it's Kim," her breath was coming out in short gasps, "Meet me at the space station in 20 okay."

"Okay," Ron said in an optimistic voice. He had hung up the phone, but Kim still held her end close to her ear. "Hey Ron," she said to dead air, "I need to tell you something. We've been friends for like ever right, well lately I've sorta realized that I kinda want to be more then friends. I understand if this is shocking, I mean it used to be that all I would ever talk about would be Josh, but I'm so over that."

She stopped talking, a tear ran down her eye and she slammed down the phone, "God Kim, how could you be so stupid? 'She can do anything' ha, what a load. Who am I kidding? I can't even tell Ron that I'm in love with him, I mean, how long have I known him, I should be able to tell him something like that."

She slipped into her mission outfit, went into the kitchen, told her mom and dad where she going and headed to the space station.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron came home that night and his head was whirling, something about Kim that night had changed the way he felt about her. He shook the thoughts out of his head, but they stuck. 'What just happened,' Ron thought to himself getting comfortable in his bed, 'I used to have a crush on Kim, but that was in Junior High.

'But this isn't a crush,' Ron thought, 'I've had a crush on Bonnie too and it felt nothing like this.' He rolled over on his bed, and dug his face into the pillow, he wanted to scream, cry, die and many other random things.

He had drifted into a restless sleep, he sat up with a sudden jolt. Kim was standing at the foot of his bed, her red hair spilled over her milky shoulders. He rubbed his eyes hard, but she was still standing there. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a white strapless top.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, "Is there a mission, your not in your mission clothes…"

Kim silenced him by setting her index finger across his lips, "No Ron, there is no mission," her voice dripped of seduction, "I came here because I wanted to see you, scoot over."

Ron made room for her on his bed, they began to talk, Ron wasn't sure of what. He was wholly entranced by her features, her hair, her eyes, her smell. It was as if someone else was running his motor controls, because before he knew it he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ron what do you think you are doing," Kim screeched, they were standing in the hallway by Kim's locker. Kim had her arms wrapped around Josh's bicep, "Oh my God, Ron did you think I liked you?" Ron's mouth just stood agape, "Oh you did, that's so pathetic. See Bon Bon I told you, you owe me $40."

"I've got to hand it to you Kim, you called that one," Bonnie said handing Kim two twenties. Ron just stood there as all three of them laughed at him, he wanted to run, but his feet were stuck to the floor.

"Ron, did you honestly think that Kim would go for you when she had me?" Josh mocked running his hand through his spiky hair, "Look at me and then look at you, what girl in her right mind would pick you?"

Ron rolled out of his bed and hit the ground with a thud. Rufus was looking over the edge of the beg with a perplexed look. "Oh man, do I need Naco," Ron said getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

"Mmmhmmm," Rufus agreed and scurried to get into Ron' s pocket. Ron was heading for the door when Kim called, he began to feel dizzy when he heard her voice.

"Okay," Ron said in a falsely happy voice at the end of the conversation and hung up the phone. He nearly fainted when it was all over, 'Well at least I know that she doesn't hate me."

He slipped into his mission clothes and headed for the door, telling his parents, as he left, that he was going out to meet Kim and that he wasn't sure when he would be back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I know that the dream part is a little like the one in She's All That but I swear I didn't mean it to do that, it did it on it's own (wow that's a lot of its in one sentence.) This is my first shot at a Kim Possible fanfic, the idea has been brewing in my head for a while, but this is the first time I've put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard.) Well I hope you like it. Tah Traci


	2. Chapter Two

Kim was pacing and mumbling incessantly outside the space station, she was nervous, but it had nothing to do with the upcoming mission, she had battled Drakken so many times it was like a hobby. No, she was nervous because HE was coming, he went with her on every single mission before this one, but now she wishes she hadn't called him.

"Hey Kim," Ron greeted her, his yellow-blond hair being tousled by the breeze. Kim's heart pounded against her rib cage, she felt as if she was going to faint.

"Hey Ron," Kim said trying to be smooth, but there was a slight tremor in her voice that gave her away.

"Kim what's up, you sound nervous," Ron said, his heart racing. 'Why is Kim nervous, Kim is never nervous. Is it that she wants to break up the team an never see me again,' he thought frantically.

"I'm not nervous," Kim said quickly. 'His eyes are so trusting, I can tell him, it's no big. I'm Kim Possible right, I can do anything,' she thought to herself, knowing she would choke at the last minute.

"Hey Ron, can I tell you something?" Kim started, but was cut short when the director showed up.

"Ah you must be Kim Possible," he said taking Kim's soft hand into his sweaty and wrinkled one. "And you must be the sidekick, Ron Stoppable, if my data is not wrong, which it never is," the man continued not bothering to properly greet Ron.

The man looked more like a villain than a scientist, he had beady black eyes, tousled brown hair, and a look about him as if he hadn't slept or eaten for a week.

"So what was it that was taken?" Kim questioned, breathing a little easier now that she didn't have to tell Ron.

"A special genetics machine, able to transfigure any creature into anything you wish. It could turn, oh let's say, a naked mole rat into a dragon," he told them.

"How?" Ron said looking down at Rufus who had popped out of his pocket full of curiosity.

"Through special genetics, you could add reptilian DNA information, turn on and off switches that we once thought were but myths," the man's eyes became frantic and passionate, "Miss Possible it is imperative that you find my machine, put in the wrong hands it could be used for total world destruction.

"Imagine it if you will, millions of genetically mutated animals made into mythical monsters. Dragons, Hydra's, Goblins, Ghouls, nothing would be off limits. No one would be able to fight against them because they would be indestructible, if the person were to find the right genetic code," he finished panting.

"You've got it. I just need to know what it looks like," Kim told him. He pulled out a sketch of the machine, handed it to her and told her to keep it.

The machine looked like a tiny toy ray gun, "But it is powerful, you set the tip to the temple of the creature you want to mutate. You pull the trigger, and the computer one would hook it up to would show a mapping of the creatures DNA. Then one would type in the genes they wanted to add, and pull the trigger again.

"From there the gun would inject tiny censors that would find the designated genes and alter them. The creature would then pass out and in about a week, depending how many mutations you made, one would have an entirely new creature."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have to hand it to you Dr. D I think you actually might have done it this time," Shego said her hand on her hip, hovering over Dr. Drakken and his recently stolen machine.

"You bet your patootie I did it this time Shego. This machine will surely help me conquer the world," he said and preceded to tell the details of his plan.

"First we will find a subject of which will mutate into a dragon with skin like steel, and the ability to project fire through it's mouth and nostrils. Then I will clone that to make hundreds of them, then I will find another creature and make a Hydra, with eight heads, and whenever you cut one of them two will sprout in it's place.

"Now all we need is a test animal, I believe we should use a naked mole rat. Don't you think Shego?" Drakken finally concluded, Shego's eyes were half closed and glazed over.

"Huh, what?" she said removing herself from her state of litharge, "Oh yeah naked mole rat." She thought for a moment, then a malicious grin curled her features, "I know exactly where to get one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

A/N: Wow do these things have a knack for getting away from you, this was supposed to be a one shot story, but it evolved and now well I'm on Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy, and if you like it do tell, but if you don't, well, you know the saying. 'If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all,' I'm tired of holding my fingers over the speed dial to the hospital when I read my reviews. Anywho, this chapter is a little less romantic if you haven't noticed, but trust me things will heat up, so I will have to change the rating. Ciao Traci


	3. Chapter Three

Ron stood in front of Kim, he wouldn't be asking her if it weren't an emergency, "Kim you know I hate leaving Rufus with other people, but tonight we're eating dinner with my Aunt Nervia , and she refuse to have any animals at her house at all."

"Hey Ron, it's no big. I've watched Rufus before, and besides it's only for one night. We'll be fine," Kim assured him. She wished he didn't have to go; she wanted him to stay over for multiple reasons; because they needed to work on the Drakken case and because she wanted to be near him.

Ron slowly walked out the door, and Kim watched him with forlorn eyes. She hated it when he tried to leave, she wanted him near her, she wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him. "Ron!" she shouted before she could stop herself, "I just wanted you to know that I, well, love…"

"Me too," Ron said in a cool tone, that was quite out of character. She came up to him and kissed him gently, they were at the top of the stairs and Ron felt like he was going to fall down them.

"We need to talk about this," Kim said as she pulled away. Ron just nodded his consent and walked down the stairs and out of the house, but he felt as if he were flying.

Kim dropped onto her bed, her mind reeling. "Rufus did that really just happen?" she questioned the naked mole rat.

"Uh-huh," the little pink creature squeaked. Kim lay in her bed, a million thoughts running through her head, when she heard the glass to her bedroom window shatter.

Shego towered over her, Kim shot up out of bed and lunged and the raven haired villain in the green and black vinyl suit. Shego's hands lit up and she tried to burn Kim with them. "Kimmy, I just want the rat," she said ducking a punch and avoiding a kick.

"Not likely," Kim responded moving out of the way of one of Shego's glowing hands. Suddenly Drakken appeared, grabbed Rufus and disappeared out the window.

"Sorry Kimmy it was fun, but we have to take over the world," Shego jested as she followed Drakken into his plane. Kim ran after her, she was not going to lose Rufus that easily. The jumped into the plane after Shego, but was blindsided by about four henchmen, and chloroformed.

"Well, Dr. D. now you have your test creature, and a test victim," Kim heard Shego joking as her world faded to black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat at the table in his Aunt Nervia's house, he pushed the mashed potatoes around his plate but never took a bite. How could he possibly eat, he had to leave the two most important people in his life behind: Kim and Rufus.

"Ronald you haven't eaten a bite off your plate," his aunt stated in a snippy tone. He hated his aunt because she always thought that she was better than everyone else.

"I'm just not hungry," Ron's voice came out monotone. His aunt just shook her head and excused him from the table. He pushed his chair from the table and went into the living room.

Suddenly his nerves became tight and his pulse raced, 'KIM!' his brain shouted. "Bye Aunt Nervia, it was nice seeing you again," Ron said hurriedly, "Mom, Dad, I'll see you when I get home. Bye." He rushed out the door and down the drive.

Luckily his mother and father allowed him to drive his own car there as apposed to forcing him to go in their car with them. He jumped into the driver's seat, turned the key and sped out of the driveway. Luckily there were no police on the roads that night.

He pulled into the Possible's driveway, and darted into the house. The Possibles looked at him, but didn't say anything, he ran up to Kim's room to find it ransacked and lacking Kim and Rufus.


	4. Chapter Four

Kim's eyes fluttered open, her head was floating and she was feeling slightly nauseas. Her vision was blurred and so was her memory. Slowly her vision came back and she saw her cold steal surroundings.

Shego leaned over her, "Morning Kimmy." A large smirk ran across her white face, "We are so glad that you are awake, you will be able to see Drakken's plan go to work."

Kim shook off of drowsiness to reply, "So I'll just sit here and watch as Drakken messes up a plan that is too complicated to explain. Why do you stay with this loser?"

"He's not a loser," Shego quickly shot back, her eyes turning red. "Listen Kimmy, Drakken is more brilliant than you will ever know."

Kim was taken aback by Shego's sudden outburst. Most of the time, Shego was insulting Drakken's latest scheme. "Why did you get so upset? That is so out of your character? I mean, you insult Drakken all the time."

"Like you would understand," Shego whispered, turning her back from Kim.

"Try me," Kim replied, amazed that Shego seemed to have a softer side. "I'm serious, Shego. See if I would understand or not."

"I used to work for Global Justice," Shego began, even she was surprised at the fact that she was telling Kim about this, but Kim wasn't going to be alive that long.

"I was getting tired of working with my brothers so I decided to do some work with a new crop of crime fighters. Well while working there I was assigned to the Doctor Blue case. We didn't know his name, so that's what we called him.

"I had spent months on end searching his files, hunting down his cronies and his cohorts. Most turned out to be dead ends, he was obviously to smart to let his comrades know all the details of plans. He would send them to fake hideouts. He was always one step ahead, it drove me crazy, I had to take him down.

"Finally the break came, the one I had been waiting for. A girl was brought into intensive care. She had been stealing engine parts, we found the parts she had were consistent with the materials Dr. Blue would need for his plot.

"I went into the hospital, she was in a daze, so I was able to question her without any hindrances, location, exact plan, amount of people putting in an effort, everything I would need set right out in front of me.

"I went alone; I took out the guards easily enough. The real trouble started when I met Dr. Blue, he was fiddling around with this humongous machine. He looked up when I walked through the door. 'Shego, I was terribly worried that I would not meet before I execute my plan,' he told me as he walked over his hand outstretched in greeting.

"'It's all over Dr. Blue, we have your sidekick in custody, and Global Justice agents will be here any minute,' I told him, I took his hand. I know I shouldn't have.

"'Please call me Dr. Drakken that is my name. Now wont you come along and take a better look at the machine you are going to destroy," he took my hand and led me to the machine. He started to turn dials, push buttons, pull levers and tell me how it all worked. I don't think I heard a word of it though, I was to taken aback by the way he had greeted me," a dreamy look began to speckle Shego's otherwise strong and tough face.

"That's when it happened; part of the machine came undone. It came spiraling towards us, I went to pull his head out of the way, but I was too late. He stood there as the piece of renegade metal, dug itself into his head. I should have taken him to the Global Justice hospital, but I knew of a villain's hospital, I don't know why, but I took him there."

Shego looked over at Kim, who was still sitting there, of course, with an expression of rapt attention. "I guess you want me to finish the story?" Shego questioned her hand on her hip, Kim nodded in reply. "Yeah…yeah…whatever, fine," Shego said returning to her bitter self.

"He was in the hospital for about a week, I stayed there the entire time. Well, I couldn't go back to headquarters, I would be let go like that," she snapped her fingers for effect.

"Well, I had spent so much time going over his files, and he would talk in his sleep. It was like we had known each other forever. When he came to I took him to stay with me, he stayed with me for two months. Then one day he said he had to leave. I mean can you believe it, he wanted to leave me!" Shego shouted the rhetorical question at Kim before returning to her story.

"I asked him why, and he told me that he could never stop being a villain and that he didn't want me to get involved. Too late. I grabbed him and kissed him, I loved, no love the big idiot. Okay Kimmy, do you get it now. You can't insult Drakken because you don't know, nor do you love him," Shego's eyes were filled with passion.

"I totally understand," Kim felt that since Shego shared her inner most secret Kim should tell her something in return, "I know exactly what it is like to work with the person you are in love with."

"How could you know," Shego shot at her, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was ashamed for telling Kim her tale, "You work with that incomp…." Realization suddenly smacked her in the face; she could have kicked herself for not noticing it earlier.

"You're in love with Ron, your gangly sidekick. What happened to the spiky haired guy?" Shego said cackling.

"So over that," Kim replied.

"I see, well, I got to go. It's been nice chatting with you Kimmy, but there is a certain naked mole rat that needs to be mutated," Shego quipped as she left, but inside her heart was churning, she and Kim had connected, and it was a deep connection. Shego's soul was being torn in two.


	5. Chapter Five

Ron sat at the edge of Kim's bed, his head gripped in his hands. He knew he had to save her, but he just wasn't sure how. He picked up the communicator and contacted Wade.

"Hey Ki…Ron? Where's Kim?" Wade asked through the tiny computer screen.

"With Drakken is my guess," Ron replied. "I went to my aunt's house and left Rufus here with Kim. I got a bad feeling so I came back here to find this," he allowed the screen to scan the room.

"Hold on Ron," Wade said suddenly and the screen went black. A few minutes later Doctor Director was prominent on communicator screen.

"Ron," she said, "after our failure with the Ron-factor we looked into the Rufus-factor. When we did this we implanted a small locator ship onto Rufus, we can patch it up to the communicator. Be at the space station in an hour, we'll have transportation ready for you." With the screen shut off and Ron ran back down the stairs and down to his car.

When he arrived at the space station it was completely deserted. Ron stepped out of the dark into the inky darkness that was punctuated by the yellow street lights. Suddenly the area was flooded with white light and a large, oval aircraft hovered above him.

A ladder dropped down, Ron grabbed one of the rungs tightly and he was pulled up into the craft. Inside were Dr. Director and various other Global Justice members. "Ron Stoppable," she said turning to him. "We have located Rufus' signal and have patched it into one of our autopilot pods. When we get within 30 miles of the location we will put you in the pod and it will take you within about a ½ mile or less of your objection."

She led him around the large ship, "After you land the pod will transform into an all terrain vehicle that will drive as close to your objection as you deem fit. We've sent the message to your communicator so that you can follow the signal the rest of the way."

Dr. Director led him to the pod area, "You'll be here for the duration of the flight so that we don't have any mistakes." With that she turned and left the room leaving Ron to wait alone.

A half hour later a G.J. member came and strapped Ron into one of the pods, "Now, don't touch any of the buttons or you might compromise the system." Ron nodded and slid into the pod. Within minutes he was flung from the ship and barreled almost horizontally toward the Earth.

Despite the speed at which he fell the pod landed softly on the ground, the door opened and Ron stepped out. After he had completely removed his body from the vehicle it transformed into a jeep.

Ron jumped inside the vehicle, started the engine and sped through the luscious undergrowth of the surrounding land. He jumped and rattled in his seat as the vehicle jostled down the unworn path.

He stopped the car at the unprotected base of what looked like a volcano, but Ron knew better. The light on the Tracking Map said that Rufus was deep within that volcano. Ron got out of the vehicle and started his long trek.

* * *

_A/N: I don't own these characters...yada, yada. I felt I needed to update so here it is._


	6. Chapter Six

Ron was hidden easily by the many shadows and Drakken's henchmen weren't very intelligent. He slipped into the closest room where he stood on a large balcony that overlooked what looked like a laboratory. Below him he saw Drakken lecturing a group of henchmen about his newest scheme.

He noticed that Shego was there as well. She sat filing her nails and nodding every few minutes to give the impression that she was listening. Her eyes flickered up to where Ron stood, but she did nothing.

Ron was curious about this behavior, but wasn't about to let this golden opportunity slip away. He ran the length of the balcony and exited on the other side of the room.

Outside he stood in a short white hallway with four doors to choose from. He pulled out the communicator and turned on the tracking signal. All it told him was that Rufus was in one of the two doors on the left.

Ron let out a deep sigh and opened the first door and found a room full of gadgets and a small ray gun. In a cage next to the ray gun was Rufus. Ron let out his little friend and went to exit the room, but Shego blocked their exit.

"Going somewhere Sidekick?" Shego said mockingly.

"Where's Kim?" he growled.

Shego laughed and then looked around cautiously. She shut them both into the lab. "Listen," Shego barked, "At the end of this hall on the right there is a door. Go through that door and you'll come to a hall full of doors. The one across from the one you enter is the one Kim is in."

Ron looked at her curiously, "What's without the bout of sudden kindness?"

Shego shook a glowing green fist in his face, "Don't question my generosity sidekick." She went to walk away but turned back. "Look I'll give you fifteen minutes to get Kim out of here. Take these," she tossed him a ring of keys, "they might come in handy. After the fifteen minutes are up I'm setting off the intruder alarm."

Ron nodded and Shego left. Ron left a minute or so after she did and walked down the hallway to the last door on right. He reached out for the handle and took a deep breathe. 'Do I really trust Shego enough to take her advice,' he thought. He shut his eyes and whispered, "It's the only way to save Kim."

He shoved the door open and it was just as Shego had told him it would be. He ran quickly over to the door across the room and pulled it open roughly. Inside he found Kim slumped on the floor her head between her knees.

"God, Shego, if your just gonna rub it in you can leave," Kim barked, her head shooting up. "Ron!" she shouted. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, she was so happy to see him.

"We gotta go like now," Ron shouted grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. As they exited the second door an alarm went off.

* * *

_A/N: OkayI know that this chapter might not be the greatest story ever written, but hey at least I finally freakin' updated it._


End file.
